The Reunion
by Juvon Luna Wolf
Summary: My version of the reunion between Kai and Bonnie during 6x16, 6x21 and 6x22. (Bonnie / Kai)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**I need a break from law books and clients. So I thought a good way to clear my head is to write something. (But I am not going to check for spelling and grammar afterwards, because I am so tired.)**

**After watching episode 6x16, I was a bit disappointed that nothing more happened between Bonnie and Kai. So I am going to rewrite their reunion in the rave barn / club. **

**NOTE: For now, this is only a one-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything and I am only borrowing.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Don't freak out" Damon said with a nervous little grin on his face.

Bonnie felt her heart drop into an icy abyss when she saw Kai.

Damon turned towards Kai "Let's just get this over with."

Kai looked directly at Bonnie and calmly replied "Hi"

The anger rose in Bonnie like a phoenix returning from the dead and she said with a viciously sarcastic and cold voice "Hi?! That is all you have to say?!"

Damon walked closer to Bonnie, foreseeing the possible problematic situation, and he lightly touched Bonnie shoulder "Bonnie it's fine, just…"

The darkness grew in Bonnie's heart and she carefully but forcefully slammed Damon's back into the wall behind him with her magic. "Get away from me Damon. I don't want to hurt you." she firmly stated to Damon. Damon nodded and left the rave, vamping off into the darkness. He knew Bonnie could take care of herself, and under the circumstances, it was better not to throw more fuel on the already scorching fire.

When Damon was gone, she turned her attention towards Kai, who was still keeping his eyes intensely locked on her. This new sensation in his soul, the one of guilt, the one of compassion and possible even love, had stirred in him the moment he merged with Luke. Now he felt the burden on his heart even more deeply. He was on the verge of accepting it… Seeing Bonnie… Feeling horrible for all the things he did to her… Feeling ashamed…. Feeling, relieved to see her, even happy… Feeling that he missed her… so much…

She walked towards him, at a more than moderate pace.

He watched her, coming towards him.

His heart beating a little faster than it did a moment ago.

Suddenly she was right in front of him, her chest suddenly making contact with his, and she lifted her chin, staring directly into his eyes.

His heart felt cold and hot at the same time.

His breath slightly hitched.

He had no idea why his body was reacting the way it did.

He had no idea what kind of emotion he was experiencing.

He could not help his head leaning downward slightly, feeling the deep desire to take her chin softly in his hand, and tenderly taking her lips into his…. But he didn't… Something stopped him…. His new found conscience, perhaps…

She looked up at him, with those beautiful green eyes that he could clearly see even in the darkness of the rave.

She lifted her head towards his, then she narrowed her eyes and she whispered, her breath touching his skin "You can burn in hell... _Malachai_…"

At her words, the use of his full name, a name he dreaded to his core, something awoke inside him… Something he had been missing so long… Something dark… Something evil…. All of Luke's emotions that was taking over Kai's soul, was ripped away…

For a moment, he thought he died… Then he realized, he didn't care about Bonnie… In fact, it was time to put the Bennett witch in her place…

Bonnie stormed passed him, slamming her shoulder into his as she passed.

Kai took a step back at her force. His eyes followed the witch as she left the building, and then a devilish grin, like the Grim Reaper himself, appeared on Kai's face…. "Oh Bon bon, you are in for a wicked surprise…"and he turned around following her out the door.

xoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bonnie was so angry at Damon.

"What the hell was Damon thinking?!" she said to herself as she stepped outside, the rave music still pumping inside the building.

"God I can't believe it! The first night I am back I need to deal with that psychotic asshole!" she yelled to the night.

Suddenly she felt strong hands around her shoulders, and the next the she knew her back was hitting hard against a wall. A strong chest pressed against hers, and when her mind and eyes started to focus, she saw him.

"Get of me!" she yelled at Kai, who was firmly pinning her between his chest and the wall behind her.

He smiled at her coldly, and tilted his head slightly "Now Bonnie, that is not a nice thing to say… I mean, I did come all the way here to apologize…. I even got Damon to help, although now I see why he left in you 1994, he is just useless…."

Bonnie felt her anger stir up, and she tried to throw him with her magic, but Kai was the leader of the Gemini coven now, and he had a lot of magic in him. He lifted his hand and placed it over her throat, not gripping it, but controlling her breathing with his magic.

Bonnie tried to wiggle out of his grip, but the more she wiggled, the harder Kai pressed his body against hers.

Her hands finally came up and grabbed his wrist, attempting to pull his hand away from her throat.

"This is how you _apologize_?!" she managed to spit out.

Kai lowered his head.

She noticed his lips coming closer to hers.

Her breath became even more shallow than it already was.

He noticed, and came even closer.

His lips were grazing hers.

He felt it.

She felt it.

Then he spoke in a smooth, yet heartless voice "I changed my mind." he physically gripped her throat, tightly... Then his voice changed to vicious, "Why would you use my full name?" gripping tighter "…you know I hate that name…" his lips almost completely on hers…

She managed to calmly and steadily reply "You are pathetic… _Malachai_."

He snapped.

He removed his hand from her throat and grabbed both her hips tightly, slamming her hard against the wall.

She could see it in his eyes… he was pissed.

She was not going to let anyone push her around… not vampires, not humans, and definitely not some psychotic witch with a self-esteem complex…

His whole body pressed against hers, and for a moment, she noticed that her anger was changing into something else…. something she would never acknowledge…

Kai was ready to kill this witch. He had had enough of her.

Bonnie looked directly at him, smiled sarcastically and said "…give it your best shot, handsome…"

Kai lost control of his mind, body and soul, and he gripped the back of her head and pulled her fiercely towards him, taking her lips into his, and gripping her hip so tightly that bruises would be the only result thereof.

Bonnie forgot who and where she was.

Did _anything_ matter anymore? …. Did _anyone_ matter anymore?... What _did_ matter?... _Nothing…_

She gave herself over to the darkness, and opened her lips, tasting his tongue on hers, embracing all that he was…. and all that she was becoming….

He stole her soul…. and she willingly gave it to him…

**REVIEW: Hey guys! Hope it was okay. Please review xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

**I actually wasn't thinking of writing another chapter for this.**

**But this morning a random idea popped into my head as I thought about the latest chapter I just wrote for my other Vampire Diaries fanfic.**

**So, here is a re-write of Bonnie and Kai's other reunion in 06x21.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Bonnie was in a deep sleep. She had been so exhausted considering everything that was happening. Elena was human, Caroline was herself again (thank God), and everyone was running around trying to create the perfect wedding, or at least the perfect wedding venue, for Alaric and Jo.

As her unconscious thoughts drifted through her mind, a sudden image flashed before her eyes.

A man… A man with dark hair, dressed in a black suit. She could see his dark hair and his smile. She could see he was well built and most likely very handsome, but she could not see his face.

Then her mind ripped her awake.

Bonnie immediately sat up. A nauseating feeling dived deep into her stomach.

Her whole body felt cold.

_Something is not right_she thought to herself, then the door swung open.

"Bonnie Bennett! Please do not tell me you are still in bed. We are so late!" Caroline came flying into their dorm room, her blonde curls bouncing everywhere.

Bonnie weakly and distractedly replied "…em… yeah, sorry… actually didn't sleep so good…"was all she managed to breatheout.

Caroline was usually so focused and goal orientatedthat she didn't notice any else, however she knew when something seemed off with her best friends "Bonnie," she spoke caringly "are you okay?"

Bonnie, a master of deception, mostly deceiving herself, replied in an upbeat tone "No, I'm good. Was just wondering who I will take as my date today. You know, can't show up at a wedding without a date." and she smiled at Caroline.

That just fuelled Caroline's control freak sidemore. She jumped a little and said "Well all right then. Get out of bed, get dressed, we have wedding to go to!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so later, Caroline had left, and Bonnie jumped into the shower.

As the hot water slid down her tiny body, her mind drifted to the image she had seen just before she woke up.

_Why is this bothering me so much? It is just a guy. I should be happy seeing a guy in my dreams, maybe he will whisk me away to France__, introduce me to his wealthy family__and __marry me afterwards__… _She joked with herself, and a small comical smile appeared on her lips as she pushed the image of the man, and her unspoken concerns, to the back of her mind.

She finished up in the shower, stepped out, and put a green towel around her.

Then she looked at the mirror. And a cold feeling drifted through her.

In the upright corner of the mirror, in the steam her shower had left on the surface, she saw two round dots, and a half round line, forming a kind of smiley face.

Someone had drawn a smiley face on the mirror.

Again, the master of deception Bonnie Bennett, shook her head and said to the bathroom "Caroline, you are just too happy for your own good" wiping the smiley face away, and also most of her fear.

Bonnie walked to her closet.

She pulled out a beautiful short navy blue dress and matching high heels.

She got dressed, did her hair and her makeup, and went to the closet mirror to look at herself one final time.

As she stood there, looking at her own reflection, something stirred in her.

She suddenly felt uneasy.

Goosebumps appeared slightly on her arms.

She looked around the room, as if she knew someone was there.

Then she heard, or at least she thought she heard, a faint whisper "…Bonnie…"

She turned around, grabbed her phone and was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie found herself at the Salvatore house, attending to the bride to bewith Elena.

Elena kept serving Jo orange juice with no alcohol, Elena kept drinking orange juice with a lot of alcohol, Caroline was at the venue making the last preparations, Jo was slowly and nervously getting into her wedding dress, and Bonnie was standing outside catching some fresh air.

Bonnie thought about her own wedding day and how her father would never walk her down the aisle. She thought about her life and if she really wanted to stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of it.

"Come on Bonnie" she told herself. "This is a happy day. Don't ruin it with allyour emotional crap" she demanded herself and went into the house.

She walked into the Salvatore kitchen.

She walked to the cupboard and got herself a glass, which she then filled half with water.

The cool water actually felt wonderful running down her parched throat.

Then she felt it again… A coldness on her arms.

She shook the idea away and placed the empty glass neatly in the sink.

Just then, Elena popped her head in "There _you_ are." Then she noticed Bonnie's strange composure. "Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked.

Master of deception, Bonnie, answered "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about my dad a lot today."

Elena walked closer and hugged Bonnie "Hey, why don't you have a glass of champagne? It will calm your nerves." because how could Elena really comfort her friend, when she also missed her dad, at least the dad she thought was her real dad, so much.

Bonnie shook her head, and smiled a little "No I really don't like champagne".

Elena smiled and said "Well then, go get a bottle of delicious Merlot in the cellar. I mean, I am sure the Salvatores won't mind, and if they do, who cares, right? It is a wedding!"

Bonnie smiled broadly now and said "Sure, why not?"

Elena replied "Great" and went back to help Jo with her dress.

Bonnie turned around, and headed down the steps to the cellar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cellar was dark and musty.

Bonnie strolled passed hundreds of bourbon bottles. "What is with all the bourbon?" she said to the cellar.

She finally reached the shelf where they kept the wines.

As she reached in to get a bottle she felt strong hands grip her from behind.

Before she knew it, her back slammed against a wall.

She felt the cold blade against her throat, and she felt the tight grip on her waist.

Then she looked up, into the blue grey eyes of her attacker, as he smiled at her.

His name escaped her lips as barely a whisper "…Kai…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood there in the darkness of the cellar, Bonnie pinned between Kai and the wall, Kai's knife slightly grazing the flesh of her neck, and his other hand holding her firmly in place.

He looked deep into her eyes. Then his eyes travelled down her cheek, her neck,her cleavage, and the rest of her body, and then back to her eyes.

"Hallo beautiful. Like the dress. Ihave to say, I think green wouldbring out your eyes more. I mean, not that I really care what your wear…. as I will soon be taking it off anyway…" he smiled sadistically.

Bonnie's eyes shotwideopen as the sudden fear rushed through her body. She could not say anything. Her throat was dry and her body was ina state ofshock.

Kai leaned in forward, his lips almost touching hers, then anevil grin appeared on his face "God, you are so easy Bon bon. You should see your face right now" a small spiteful laugh escaping his lips "You and I both know you have a thing for me. In fact, I think at the end of today _I _will be the one keeping _you _away from _me. _" he watched her intenselyas his lips softly touched hers.

She could feel her muscles tense up as her defences jumped up "You're disgusting Kai". Yet again, the master of deception, Miss Bonnie Bennett.

Kai pulled away from her slightly "O well, no worries. I don't really care for romancing at weddings. So pointless, right? Forcing everyone to sit through a ridiculous ceremony that nobody really cares about except the two idiots in front. Although… I have to say I will be happy to escort you to my twin sister's wedding, since I heard you looking for a date, and all." He winked at her.

She completely forgot about the knife to her throat and pushed Kai backwards "You jackass! I _knew_ it was you! You harassed me all day! First in my dream, then in my bathroom and then when I was getting dressed…" she wanted to continue but he jumped in "Oh yeah, that was fun. You know you are really hot Bon bon".

She lost her train of thought and a tiny warm sting touched her cheeks as she blushed.

It didn't go unnoticed.

Kai stepped forward.

Bonnie took a step back, but she couldn't go far as her back touched the bottles.

Kai was standing right in front of her.

He stepped even closer until she had no choice but to put her hands against his lean chest to keep some distance between them. He glanced down at her hands, touching him, and before he could say anything, she pushed him away "You wish." she said tauntingly and stepped away from him.

Bad move.

Kai lost his temper so quickly.

He grabbed her hand and slammed her against the other wall.

This time he drove the knife through her side. She screamed as she felt the blade pierce her skin.

She was gasping for air as he rapped his other hand around her throat "Now now Bonnie. It is not that I don't like our little games. Well, actually I love them, but I will kill you right here."

Bonnie attempted to lift her hand to use magic against him, but he picked up on it and drove the knife even deeper into her "You are not helping yourself Bon bon. As soon as I touched you, I took your magic. Yeah I know, you didn't even notice. Well that is probably because I had time to practice a little with my new vampire witch friends. Actually I think their kind of freaks, but don't tell them I told you."

Bonnie could barely breathe. "What do you want?"

Kai's smile instantly grew, and he pulled the knife out of her flesh.

She collapsed forward, and he caught her in his arms, as if he was a true gentleman attending to his lady.

"Easy there, sweetheart. I don't want you to hurt yourself." he said, in an almost kind voice as he folded his arms around her waist.

She had no choice but to grab hold of him to keep herself upright.

She insisted again "Tell me, Kai..."

He suddenly hooked her legs into his arm and lifted her bridal style "Let me fix you up first" he said as he sat her down on a nearby antique chair.

She had lost a lot of blood and was getting weaker by the minute.

He placed one of his hands on her wound, but she slapped it away "No, tell me what you want first…" she said through her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain.

He just stared at her, amused "You are so stubborn babe. I just want to help you."

Bonnie Bennett Defences up "Don't call me _that_! Don't call me _anything_! Tell me what the hell you want."

He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands into his, and strangely she allowed it, at least for the moment.

He was silent for a second or two, just looking at her. Then he spoke calmly, yet venomously "You really are beautiful Bonnie. All I want you to do, is to not tell anyone that I am here. If you do, I will kill everyone you love. And as you can see, I am a lot stronger now."

She gritted through her teeth "Tell me something Kai... Why would you harass me all day, attack me down here in the cellar, show me that you are back from God knows where, just to have me keep the secret of your return? It doesn't make sense."

He placed his hand on her wound, and spoke a few Latin words.

When he removed his hand, her dress was mended where the knife went through and her wounds were healed.

Kai looked up at her, she looked down at him, and he replied in a voice that Bonnie had never heard before, in a voice that actually sounded sincere and honest "…maybe I missed you a little..."

He got up and walked towards the stairs, turning around once and said in a cold yet cheerful voice "Remember Bonnie, if anyone finds out I'm here, I will kill everyone you love. Okay, I think we understand each other. You look beautiful babe." and with that he left her alone in the cellar to face her confusion, fear, and even excitement in a way, on her own.

**NOTE: Hey guys. Hope it was okay. If you liked it, please leave a review. I really love hearing your feedback. Love J. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A re-write of the Kai / Bonnie reunion in 06x22.**

**Note: The 3 chapters in this story do not follow each other and are just separate chapters with random ideas. And English is not my first language. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

All hell had broken loose. Jo was dead, along with half of the guests, Elena was lying unconscious in the hospital and the rest of Bonnie's friends were hurt badly. There was only one way to try to restore order, and that was to face Kai.

Bonnie slowly walked into the chapel. It was dark and cold and bodies were scattered all over. She felt her skin freeze and she wanted to vomit. _All these poor people… _she thought to herself as she gazed upon the victims of Kai's handy work.

She walked to the front of the chapel where Alaric and Jo had been standing when they were about to be announced husband and wife and where Kai had stabbed his own sister to death. She didn't see Jo's body and quickly realized that someone had taken it. Bonnie knelt down and touched the floor. When she lifted her hand, her fingertips were red with blood. "What have you done, Kai?" she asked to the room, and then a smug voice from behind her came ripping through the air "Hello Bon bon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie jumped up and spun around, and his cold dark grey blue eyes were staring straight at her. Her body grew stiff at the sight of him and a pathetic whisper escaped her lips "…Kai…"

She lifted her hand to throw him backwards with magic, but he quickly grabbed her wrist, keeping it close to her waist, and closed the gap between them. He lowered his head and she could feel his breath on her cheek. In a smooth cold sadistic voice he said "Now is _that_ any way to show me you missed me?" an evil cynical smirk spread across his lips.

Bonnie couldn't move. She instantly realized something was different about Kai. Not only was he magically stronger, but he was physically stronger as well… a lot stronger. But Bonnie would not give him the power over her and she lifted her chin and stared dead straight at him and replied with an emotionlessly flat voice "You're a murderer. No wonder your father hated your guts...", which words she instantly regretted as they rolled off her tongue.

Kai's grip tightened on her and she could almost feel her bones crack. Then she saw something she never expected. The veins under his eyes were rushing with blood and before Bonnie could fully put her thoughts together regarding what she was seeing, his hand gripped her throat tightly and his fangs dropped down. Bonnie heard herself say "What the _hell?_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai gripped her tightly and pulled her towards him, his other hand slithering around her waist pressing her body firmly against his, as the hand on her throat tilted her head, exposing her neck. Bonnie felt fear and panic rush through her. Kai grinned coldly as his lips came closer to her neck, and in a dark seductive voice he said "You know Bonnie, I haven't fully fed on a human yet…" then his voice turned a bit sarcastic yet darker "I have no idea what this will feel like, but I am guessing it's gonna be awesome…" and then he gripped her aggressively as he drove his vampire fangs deep into her neck, and a small, almost pleasurable, moan escaped her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon came rushing into the wedding chapel and he was horrified at what he saw.

Bonnie was dangling helplessly in Kai's arms, as he was feeding deeply from her neck. Then Kai sensed Damon, and he withdrew from Bonnie's neck. Damon felt a sickness in his stomach as he saw blood dripping down Kai's vampire face. To Damon's surprize, Kai gently put Bonnie down on the floor but his heart filled with a deep concern as he noticed that Bonnie was not moving.

She was still alive as Damon faintly heard her heartbeat with his vampire hearing and realized that she had passed out from all the blood loss. Before he could stop himself, Damon vamped forward and gripped Kai by the throat. Then Damon vamped them both to the other side of the room, away from Bonnie, and he slammed Kai's back hard against the wall.

Damon's fangs dropped down, and he couldn't help the mixture of anger and jealousy sweeping over him "Don't you _ever_ touch her!"

Damon could see the fear in Kai's eyes and he tightened his grip "Don't even try to fight me you witch vampire freak! I'm a lot older and stronger than you."

Then Damon saw it.

Kai's fear was non-existent. There was no trace left in his eyes.

Damon's soul grew hollow as he saw the smile appearing on Kai's face, and Kai smugly replied, almost laughing "Oh really. Is _that_ what you think?" and before Damon knew it, Kai had flipped them and Damon's back hit the wall hard, Kai's hands on his throat.

Then pure terror came over Damon as he saw Kai's yellow wolf eyes staring at him. Kai smiled and said in a low grinning growl "Surprise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What _the hell_ did you do, you _psycho_?" Damon choked out.

Kai tightened his grip on Damon and replied cheerfully "Oh yeah… funny story…. this werewolf dude, I think his name is Tyler or something… yeah he bit me. I guess he thought I was gonna die or something because I am a vampire witch now, but yeah…. that didn't quite work out that way…"

Before Kai could continue Damon realized what happened and whispered "…you draw from it… didn't you?... you manipulated the magic..."

Kai listened amusedly at Damon as he continued "You're not just a vampire witch anymore, are you?"

Kai smiled and his yellow eyes stared dangerously at Damon as his grinned widened, and Damon finally said "You're a _werewolf _too…."

Kai laughed wickedly, still pinning Damon to the wall "Well done Damon! I am actually impressed. I really didn't think you will be able to figure that out. Maybe you're not a complete idiot after all."

Damon tried to struggle and Kai's smile faded a bit as his voice grew more serious "No, no, no Damon. Remember, I can kill you in more ways than one." then Kai quickly glanced back at Bonnie, who was still unconscious on the floor "Or… maybe I will just kill your little witch…"

Damon struggled even more against Kai with no regard to his own current safety "You stay the hell _away_ from her!"

Kai looked back at Damon and maliciously replied after a long silence "Oh, don't worry. I'm just messing with you. I won't hurt Bonnie. I actually want her. I just thought I would entertain myself before we go…"

Damon quickly stopped struggling "What do you mean _we?_"

Kai's smile grew as cold as the depth of the ocean, and he leaned closer to Damon.

Damon could feel Kai's breath on him and he wanted to rip this little freak's throat out.

Kai sadistically and sarcastically whispered "You didn't actually think I came back from hell just to kill my relatives… No way... Too much effort to go through… No, I came back to, okay well yeah, basically kill my relatives, but then I thought I would throw in a little revenge while I was here. I mean, you and Bonnie left me in 1904 to die, so I thought, since weddings are such happy occasions, why not return the favour." Then he stared straight into Damon's eyes "And what better way to get my revenge than taking her for myself…."

Damon could feel his heart break and one word escaped his lips "NO…"

Kai slammed Damon against the wall again and cheerfully said "Oh, poor Damon. First I take your one true love, Elena, and now I take your best friend, Bonnie. And you, you will never get either of them back."

Damon freed his one hand and punched Kai in the face. Kai staggered back a bit and Damon grabbed him by the throat but before he could overpower Kai, Kai regained his composure and Damon was slammed to the ground.

Kai knelt down next to Damon, who was looking up at this freak of nature.

Kai leaned over and gripped Damon by the neck. Damon could feel Kai's magic keeping him helplessly in place. Then Kai's emotionless and cheerful voice flowed into Damon's ears "Now, I don't know if this will hurt, but I really hope it does…" and with that Damon felt Kai's werewolf fangs dig into his neck, the werewolf venom spreading through his veins.

As Kai retracted his fangs, he looked at Bonnie, and noticed she was starting to regain consciousness.

Damon looked up in his poisoned haze, and noticed Bonnie was moving.

Kai leaned down "Sorry Damon. Bon bon is waking up. That means it is time for us to go. I hope you enjoy the last few moments of your pathetic lonely life."

Kai stood up and walked to Bonnie, Damon lying helplessly on the floor as he watched as Kai pick up Bonnie in his arms. Bonnie slipped back into the unconsciousness of Kai's magic.

As Kai was walking out, with Bonnie in his arms, he glanced back at Damon "Enjoy your death." and with that Kai and Bonnie was gone.

Damon was left on the floor, slowly starting to choke on the potent werewolf venom that Kai injected into his system, and he whispered "…Bonnie… no…"

**Note: Lekker :-) **


End file.
